The invention relates to a fluid power device fitted with at least one pressure regulator having a longitudinal axis and an upright axis perpendicular thereto, the housing of said pressure regulator being fitted with a manometer at an end thereof, said manometer indicating the secondary pressure tapped via a tapping duct from the regulator housing and being able to be positioned with different alignments in relation to the regulator housing in order to ensure readability of its display face from different directions of viewing.